


"We Need A Chat Name"

by Smol_Might



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Gen, ITS VERY VERY GAY, and the two other best friends who r in love with each other, but lets not talk abt that okay, but like, but maybe ill add something later, chatfic, i see the four of them as sort of like a mirror to stans gang, idk most of the girls personalities so its just these four, im supposed to be doing work rn, the best friends who r in love with each other, the girls get a grp chat, this has no plot whatsoever, we got:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Might/pseuds/Smol_Might
Summary: Wendy: Ill change it back if you let me sleepBabes: aw so no cuddles?Super Bi: wait whatDanish: are you guys... in the same bed?Wendy:...Babes:...Super Bi: oh my god they areDanish: then what was keeping them awake? O-OWendy: we're FOURTEEN(Alternatively)Wendy, Bebe, Heidi and Nichole make a group chat
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Nichole Daniels/Heidi Turner
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these four so just--- take this.

**< Bebe Stevens has created the chat: "Untitled">**

**< Bebe Stevens has added Wendy Testaburger, Nichole Daniels and Heidi Turner>**

**Heidi Turner:** ÓwÒ ?

 **Heidi Turner:** What's this? A group chat?

 **Nichole Daniels:** Awesome! This will make texting all of you the same news so much easier!

 **Wendy Testaburger:** What

 **Bebe Stevens:** OMG! Hi wendsss~

 **Heidi Turner:** The fact that bebe only replies when wendy gets on

 **Nichole Daniels:** ☆Simp☆

 **Wendy Testaburger:** What

 **Heidi Turner:** You do know what a group chat is right?

 **Wendy Testaburger:** Of course I do, but if you haven't noticed yet, Bebe has only sent one text, which is very odd

 **Nichole Daniels:** Shes got a point

 **Heidi Turner:** bebe what are you up to

**< Bebe Stevens has changed their name to "Babes">**

**Wendy Testaburger:** Oh no

 **Heidi Turner:** oh no?

 **Nichole Daniels:** oh no

**< Babes has changed Heidi Turner's name to "Danish">**

**Danish:** Oh okay i see now

**< Babes has changed Nichole Daniels name to "Super Bi">**

**Super Bi:** i feel like of all the nicknames you couldve gave me

 **Super Bi:** I feel ive probably got off lucky with this one

**< Babes has changed Wendy Testaburger's name to "Work not Sleep">**

**Danish:** youve go to admit

 **Danish:** shes not wrong

 **Babes:** ;)

 **Work not Sleep:** No.

 **Super Bi:** Okay question number 1

 **Super Bi:** Why does wendy type in boomer

 **Super Bi:** question number 2

 **Super Bi:** why is wendy grumpy today

 **Work not Sleep:** 1: I just finished homework

 **Work not Sleep:** 2:

 **Work not Sleep:** It's

 **Work not Sleep:** three

 **Work not Sleep:** in

 **Work not Sleep:** the

 **Work not Sleep:** fucking

 **Work not Sleep:** morning

 **Babes:** wait rly??

 **Super Bi:** why have you JUST finished homework

 **Danish:** i mean

 **Danish:** her nickname explains a lot

 **Work not Sleep:** im changing it

 **Super Bi:** impossible. Such power is not a thing

**< Work not Sleep has changed their name to "Wendy">**

**Danish:** we... we can change the names...?

 **Super Bi:** all this time...

 **Super Bi:** and we never knew

 **Babes:** but... wends-

 **Wendy:** Ill change it back if you let me sleep

 **Babes:** aw so no cuddles?

 **Super Bi:** wait what

 **Danish:** are you guys... in the same bed?

 **Wendy:**...

 **Babes:**...

 **Super Bi:** oh my god they are

 **Danish:** then what was keeping them awake? O-O

 **Wendy:** we're FOURTEEN

 **Super Bi:** this is also south park

 **Babes:** she has a point

 **Wendy:** Listen- Bebe needed help with homework so I invited her over to my house for the night, I finished helping Bebe with hers a few hours ago, and Ive just finished mine. So i would like to sleep now

 **Babes:** if i let u keep the name can i have cuddles? OwO

 **Wendy:** fine, but dont expect this all the time

 **Super Bi:** s i m p

 **Babes:** so r u nic

 **Super Bi:** touche

**< Wendy has gone offline>**

**Danish:** So... r u getting ur cuddles bebe

 **Babes:** yes ;)

**< Babes has gone offline>**

**Super Bi:** H a h

 **Danish:** please dont say it

 **Super Bi:** shes a s i m p

* * *

**"Untitled"**

**7:30 AM**

**Babes:** soooooooooo

 **Babes:** Im a simp am i?

 **Babes:** nichole daniels?

 **Super Bi:** H a h

**< Super Bi has deleted a message>**

**Super Bi:** when did i say that

**< Babes has sent a screenshot>**

**Super Bi:** f u c k

 **Danish:** there was so much flavour behind that fuck

**Babes:** _what_

**Danish:** like

 **Danish:** that was the funkiest fuck ever written

**Babes:** _oh thank god_

**Danish:** bebe _no_

 **Babes:** Im sorry but u cant just say things like that-

 **Super Bi:** wait wheres wendy

 **Danish:** yeah shes usually up by now

 **Babes:** well

 **Babes:** i may have slightly

 **Babes:** tired her out last night

**Super Bi:** _im sorry?_

**Danish:** _what?_

 **Babes:** no

 **Babes:** wait

 **Babes:** thats not what i meant---

 **Danish:** r u sure

 **Babes:** y e s

 **Super Bi:** father

 **Super Bi:** what did you do with our mother

 **Babes:** okay children, as ur daddy i tell u, daddy did not keep her promise when she said she would let ur mother sleep. Instead daddy kept on distracting her by playing music

 **Danish:** so i knew wendy was our mother

 **Danish:** but ur our daddy r u?

 **Babes:** heidi take ur dirty mind and leave

 **Super Bi:** you rly cant say anything

 **Babes:** listen just leave me alone to snuggle my gf in peace

 **Super Bi:** you started this conversation

 **Babes:**....

**< Babes has gone offline>**

**Super Bi:** going back to her gf just like the simp she is

 **Danish:** nic im bored wanna come over to my place so we can out snuggle them

 **Super Bi:** y e s

* * *

Bebe huffed out a laugh at the last three notifications that showed up from the chat. She tried to still herself, however, as Wendy shifted. 

"Hnng, stop movin'."

"That's what she said."

Wendy either ignored or didn't hear Bebe's statement and huddled closer to her girlfriend. Bebe reached her hand over and started threading it through Wendy's hair. The ravenette blinked sleepily up at Bebe, a small irritated (but adorable) look on her face.

" _You_. You kept me up last night."

Bebe laughed for real this time, continuing to stroke Wendy's hair, a motion that normally sent the smaller girl straight to dreamland.

"I know."

"You bitch."

"I know."

"I-" Wendy paused to yawn, "-still love you, though."

Bebe smiled, "I know, Wends. I love you too. Now, go back to sleep."

Wendy happily complied.

* * *

Nichole bounced on her feet nervously, waiting for either one of Heidi's parents or Heidi herself to open the door. The person who ended up doing it was Mrs. Turner, who looked suprized at her appearance.

"Hello, Mrs. Turner. I'm here to see Heidi."

Mrs. Turner smiled sweetly and stepped to the side to let Nichole in. The girl complied, thanked her, then made a bee line for Heidi's room. When she got there, she all but broke open the door, and flung herself right onto Heidi, who was lying stomach down on her bed.

Heidi let out a suprized yelp, obviously not expecting the abrupt appearance.

"Nic! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm flattered the sight of me makes your heart die."

Heidi laughs, "That isn't exactly the reason."

Nichole faked a pout, "You mean you aren't happy to see me? Your favourite person in the world?"

"Hmmmm.... maybe."

Nichole finally rolled off Heidi so she was next to her, "So... snuggles, then?"

* * *

**"Untitled"**

**8:13 AM**

**< Danish has sent an image>**

**Danish:** have we out-snuggled u yet

**< Babes has sent an image>**

**Babes:** no

 **Danish:** f u c k


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danish: oh my god
> 
> Danish: is that allowed
> 
> Danish: can she do that
> 
> Simposter: first the name now this
> 
> Simposter: she must be the messiah
> 
> Danish: isnt she atheist tho
> 
> Simposter: messiah doesnt discriminate

**"Untitled"**

**11:34 AM**

**Danish:** i cant believe its still called untitled

 **Danish:** like

 **Danish:** were more creative than that

 **Babes:** gimme six secs and ill have a perfect name

 **Danish:** why specifically six seconds

 **Babes:** why is a minute specifically sixty seconds? Only god knows.

 **Babes:** And wendy. She probably has a good answer

 **Danish:** k so six seconds

 **Babes:** right k i have one

 **Danish:** wow

**< Babes has changed the title from "Untitled" to "GROUP THERAPY">**

**Danish:** im so confused

 **Babes:** me too

 **Babes:** and i was there

 **Super Bi:** GET IN BITCHES WERE GOING TO THERAPY

 **Babes:** WOO

 **Danish:** WOO

**< Super Bi has changed their name to "Simposter">**

**Danish:** is this you saying you want to play among us

 **Simposter:** yes

 **Babes:** I WANT RED

 **Danish:** ill take green

 **Simposter:** i want cyan

 **Danish:** wends if u come on we can play a private game

 **Simposter:** simper summon ur simpee

 **Babes:** wends

 **Babes:** wends

 **Babes:** wends

 **Babes:** wends

 **Babes:** wends

 **Wendy:** WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS GET OFF YOUR PHONES

 **Babes:** i summoned her

 **Simposter:** behold the wild wendy in her natural habitat, the class room

**< Simposter has sent an image>**

**Danish:** Did u rly just send a picture of wendy glaring angrily at her phone

 **Simposter:** yes i did

 **Babes:** oh my god

 **Babes:** my new lockscreen

 **Wendy:** Okay now all of u do ur work

 **Simposter:** oh look wendys no longer typing in boomer

 **Danish:** shes still grumpy tho

 **Babes:** she wasnt grumpy this morning

 **Wendy:** right until class is over goodbye

**< Wendy has left GROUP THERAPY>**

**Danish:** oh my god

 **Danish:** is that allowed

 **Danish:** can she do that

 **Simposter:** first the name now this

 **Simposter:** she must be the messiah

 **Danish:** isnt she atheist tho

 **Simposter:** messiah doesnt discriminate

 **Babes:** she is not the messiah

 **Babes:** i will prove it

**< Babes has added Wendy to GROUP THERAPY>**

**Babes:** see

 **Simposter:** hm

 **Simposter:** i only see the messiah

 **Wendy:** oh fuck off

 **Danish:** guys

 **Simposter:** hm?

 **Babes:** yes~?

 **Wendy:** what

 **Danish:** mr mackey is looking right at us

 **Wendy:** shit

* * *

**"GROUP THERAPY"**

**1:26 AM**

**Wendy:** i cant believe this

 **Wendy:** i never get detention

 **Wendy:** what will my parents say

 **Wendy:** even worse what will _cartman_ say

 **Danish:** why are you complaining on here???

 **Wendy:** bc this chat is the reason were all in detention in the first place?

 **Babes:** aw wends do u need a hug?

 **Wendy:** no

**Wendy:**

**Babes:**

**Wendy:**

**Wendy:** _yes please_

 **Simposter:** h a h

 **Danish:** _dont_

 **Simposter:** _s i m p_

 **Wendy:** hey hey nichole

 **Simposter:** hm?

 **Wendy:** bitch

**< Simposter has kicked Wendy from "GROUP THERAPY">**

**Babes:**...

 **Danish:** oh my god nichole

 **Danish:** what have you done

 **Simposter:** its one am and were not in the same house she cant do anything to me

 **Babes:** hey nicole :)

 **Simposter:** what?

 **Babes:** :)

 **Danish:** nic maybe you can still run-

 **Simposter:** i laugh in the face of danger!

 **Danish:** isnt that what simba said in the lion king before he got eaten by his dad

 **Simposter:** clearly u have not seen the lion king

 **Danish:** is that not what happens

 **Simposter:** No!

 **Babes:** hey nic~

 **Simposter:** uh-

 **Simposter:** Hi bebe?

 **Babes:** having a good time on your laptop?

 **Simposter:** how the fuck do u know-

 **Simposter:** uh-

 **Danish:** w h a t s h a p p e n i n g

 **Simposter:** hey bebe-

 **Babes:** hi

 **Simposter:** what r u doing there bebe

 **Simposter:** you know

 **Simposter:** on my roof?

 **Danish:** im sorry-

**Danish:** _what_

**Simposter:** this is creepy please leave

 **Babes:** ill leave if u do one thing

**Simposter:** _pleasedontkillmepleasedontkillmepleasedontkillme-_

**Babes:** _Add Wendy back, Nichole. Add her back and then I'll leave you alone._

**< Babes has given Simposter admin privilages. Simposter is now an admin!>**

**Simposter:** okayokayimsorry

**< Simposter has added Wendy to "GROUP THERAPY">**

**Simposter:** wendy make her go away

 **Wendy:** bebe, weve talked about this

 **Wendy:** no more breaking and entering

 **Simposter:** you mean she couldve entered my house

 **Simposter:** at like

 **Simposter:** any time?

 **Danish:** thats what breaking and entering means

 **Simposter:** oh shes gone now

 **Babes:** sorry nic! Just wanted to make sure everything was back to normal!

 **Simposter:** riiiiiggghhhttt

 **Simposter:** so

 **Simposter:** i was thinking-

 **Simposter:** whos up for movie night tomorrow?


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babes: how big is the tree
> 
> Simposter: ummm imagine cartman being stretched out until he was stick thin and the fat turned to height
> 
> Babes: jesus christ
> 
> Babes: make sure neither of them fall
> 
> Simposter: wendys just pushed heidi
> 
> Babes: oh god
> 
> Simposter: heidis pullled wendy down with her
> 
> Babes: are they okay?!
> 
> Simposter: they um-
> 
> Simposter: arent getting up

**GROUP THERAPY**

**11:36 AM**

**Babes:** Alright everyone lets see what we have prepared for movie night!

 **Babes:** Snacks?

 **Danish:** Check!

 **Babes:** All three lion king movies?

 **Simposter:** got em all!

 **Babes:** permission to host it at wendys house?

 **Wendy:** what

 **Simposter:** is she _still_ grumpy?

 **Danish:** Apparently so

 **Wendy:** why my house

 **Babes:** because you love me?

 **Danish:** also bebe may want to get up to something later in the night wendy

 **Wendy:** oh my god

 **Wendy:** Please stop

 **Simposter:** She said, to Bebe.

 **Babes:** PAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Babes:** wait wait wait gimme a sec

**< Babes has changed Wendy's name to "Please Stop">**

**Simposter:** its glorious

 **Danish:** its no use bebe

 **Danish:** shell just change it again

 **Please Stop:** damn right i will

**< Babes has taken away Please Stop's admin privilages. Please Stop is no longer an admin!>**

**Please Stop:** oh no

 **Danish:** she... she's been defeated...

 **Simposter:** how... how can this be....?

 **Babes:** BOW DOWN TO YOUR MASTER PEASANTS!

 **Please Stop:** okay

 **Simposter:**.

 **Danish:** .

 **Babes:**.

 **Simposter:** _what_

 **Danish:** heidi

 **Babes:** youre heidi

 **Danish:** give me back my phone heidi

 **Please Stop:** imnot heidi im wendy and thats a fact bc im a little bitch who listens only to what my girlfriend says

 **Babes:** oh my god this is amazing

 **Danish:** heidi im coming for your skin

 **Please Stop:** YOULL NEVER CATCH ME

 **Simposter:** i am at the scene of the crime bebe and all i can see is wendy chasing around heidi. 

**Babes:** gimme more deets!

 **Simposter:** heidi is climbing up a tree while saying something about never being able to catch her

 **Simposter:** wendy has followed her up the tree

 **Simposter:** they are at the top

 **Babes:** im omw where r u

 **Babes:** wait nvm ill track ur phone

 **Babes:** how big is the tree

 **Simposter:** ummm imagine cartman being stretched out until he was stick thin and the fat turned to height

 **Babes:** jesus christ

 **Babes:** make sure neither of them fall

 **Simposter:** wendys just pushed heidi

 **Babes:** oh god

 **Simposter:** heidis pullled wendy down with her

 **Babes:** are they okay?!

 **Simposter:** they um-

 **Simposter:** arent getting up

 **Simposter:** wait nvm heidis started running off

 **Simposter:** and uhhh wendy looks like shes struggling to get up-

 **Simposter:** i think they have the right phones now so thats okay

 **Simposter:** oh wait i see u

 **Babes:** yea i see u too

 **Babes:** ill stay with wendy u go after heidi

 **Simposter:** k

* * *

**GROUP THERAPY**

**7:30 PM**

**Babes:** so uhhh

 **Babes:** we doing movie night tomorrow then?

 **Simposter:** if we can get heidi and wendy to make up then yea

 **Simposter:** and when theyre discharged from hospital. That too.

 **Please Stop:** it seems you have your priorities set straight nichole

 **Babes:** oh my god wends are you okay??

 **Please Stop:** yea but like, i need crutches now

 **Please Stop:** which is sad

 **Please Stop:** also i broke my leg

 **Please Stop:** wait you know that

 **Simposter:** wendys giving off a weird vibe that we do not normally get from her

 **Danish:** i think its the painkillers weve been given

 **Danish:** they have quit a klcke

 **Simposter:** "quit a klcke"?

 **Danish:** youh try typjng eith a cast onh nic

 **Babes:** she has a point

 **Simposter:** so you guys get out tommorrow?

 **Danish:** yea. I think we can still do movie night

 **Babes:** great! 

**Simposter:** i thought you two were mad at each other

 **Danish:** no we all saw the fight between wendy and cartman we know what shes capable of. I was sort of asking for it

 **Babes:** that was kinda scary that day

 **Babes:** you know the very same day i saw him kissing

 **Danish:** whst?!

 **Simposter:** WHO?

 **Babes:** the. Mother. Fucking. Floor. After my gf beat his ass!

 **Simposter:** speaking of

 **Simposter:** wendy hasnt responded for a while

 **Danish:** oh yea shes out cold

 **Danish:** i tried to wake her up but ig shes tired.

 **Simposter:** she spent almost all day chasing _you_

 **Simposter:** i dont blame her

 **Danish:** yea me neither

 **Babes:** so uh

 **Babes:** hopefully movie night will be fun, yea?

* * *

**6:30 PM**

**Following Day**

"I'm sure I can carry my own bag, Nic." Heidi tried, tugging at her cast slightly.

"It's fine, Heidi, you'd do the same for me." Nichole insisted, pulling along both bags. 

They were currently walking to Wendy's house for the Movie Night (and sleepover), as Nichole had went to Heidi's place first to help her out.

"How much do you bet Bebe's already there?" Nichole smirked at the other girl's question.

"If she's not there, I'll give you my entire allowance, which is not a lot, but still." 

"How much is that?"

"Errr... two dollars... ninety-five cents."

Heidi rolled her eyes, "Look at you go, Miss Rich!"

Nichole stopped and posed, "It takes a lot of money to look this good."

Heidi walked past her, "Then you must be a billionare."

Nichole felt her face heat up, and she swallowed a lump in her throat, "Heh, yep!"

Nichole waited for a response before realizing Heidi was already at Wendy's door, "Hey, wait up!"

By the time Nichole caught up with Heidi, Mrs. Testaburger had already opened the door.

After quick greetings, the pair went inside and upstairs to Wendy's room. Wendy was on her bed reading her book and there were a few snacks set up, presumebly for later. But--

"Where's Bebe?" Nichole and Heidi both asked in sync.

Wendy put her book down, "Hello, my dear friends, I am here also in case you did not realize."

Nichole cringed at the bluntness of the statement, but she suposed that Wendy may have misinterpreted their reaction.

Just as she went to apologize, Wendy cut her off.

"But Bebe's downstairs getting a glass of water."

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "Then why didn't we see her when we came in?"

Wendy sighed, "She wanted to make a dramatic entrance."

"Dramatic en-"

"I'd move away from the door if I were you."

The pair quickly moved, just in time it seemed. 

A muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Some-"

"BODY-"

The door rattled and a loud thud was heard.

"I don't think it worked."


End file.
